


Hotaru's Day As A Cash Cow

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Spaced Out Fics [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bikinis, Cosplay, Cows, Dubious Consent, Facials, Femdom, Kemonomimi, Kissing, Lamiae, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Minotaur - Freeform, Mouse Kemonomimi, Multi, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: A short fic in which Hotaru and Reina distract a Minotaur mob boss while the rest of the space pirates steal a ruby.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Spaced Out Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091483
Kudos: 2





	Hotaru's Day As A Cash Cow

Hotaru's Day As A Cash Cow

_-_-_

"Owwwwwch… Captain! My head hurts!! Isn't there another way to keep these horns on?!" Hotaru, a chubby mouse kemonomimi whined as he rubbed around his ears where a headband was slapping near them. 

"You are going to keep that headband on! It is for relevancy that you play a part as a Minotaur at least until the end of the next month!!" The Captain, a blond, pale, blue eyed human aspiring space pirate named Skippity Marigold hissed impatiently. 

"Captain, that is mean to him! He can't handle it!" Reina, a red-haired lamia girl, groaned as she pulled the headband off of him as Hotaru felt a bit of relief. 

"Got any better ideas, or are you just coddling him because he's what keeps you warm at night?" Skippity frowned. 

"I suggest a ribbon instead of any hard, sharp plastic poking around his ears; It'll look effeminate on him, but it will read he is a cow still," Reina shook her head as she pulled the horns off of the headband. 

Hotaru never understood the Captain and his thought processes. He mostly figured if he did what the Captain asked, he could stay with Reina longer. 

Though this case felt rather unique as they were about to enter a Minotaur Planet known as Hesat, and a very peculiar one at that; the more bovine you appeared, the more power you had. Actual Minotaurs were nobility and white-collared criminal families while cow and bull kemonomimi were your average citizens. And the recent minotaur mob boss happened to fancy bull Kemonomimi of a certain stature… One that Hotaru happened to have. He also was down for threesomes with other alien races, something Princess Scarlett observed on her surveillance on the guy, so there was a compromise that Reina could come if Hotaru was the one to disguise himself. 

The reason for making this compromise was because Hotaru initially objected to helping the Captain steal a red ruby from the boss's daughter's wedding gown. The way he would have helped was being a honey pot to distract the boss. 

Though seeing Reina was there, it would be a chance for the both of them to learn a bit more about themselves. Hotaru always wondered what other kinds of men interested Reina. 

As they landed on the planet, Hotaru twitched as he saw what the Captain tacked onto his tail; a furball that was meant to imitate the end of an oxtail managed to stay there no matter the brushing. 

"You want me to figure out how to get it off later?" Reina asked.

Hotaru nodded, "It just gives me a bit of fear for some reason. Our tails can get awfully sticky sometimes, and there are legends of what happens when tails get stuck together; This is reminding me of it for a bit…"

Reina didn't think Hotaru's tail would be sticky at all; in fact, whenever it brushed up on her, it felt not much different than her own tail. 

"How does it get sticky?" Reina asked. 

"Usually things like sweat or… well… fecal matter… If you don't clean yourself often, it'll lead to your tail showing it the most. I didn't mean to bring up such an embarrassing, gross matter," Hotaru replied, clinging onto his tail tightly as his face turned red. 

"Don't feel too bad; You've seen me shed my skin during certain times of the month," Reina chuckled as she rubbed against Hotaru. 

"T-that's different! You guys don't get your tails tied together and watching it tighten more and more as you try to disassemble the knot that was made! You don't do something as stupid as trying to cut the tail off and losing your balance!" Hotaru replied shuddering at the horror story he was elaborating on with Reina. 

"You know the saying, 'Go eat yourself'?" Reina asked. 

"N-No?" Hotaru blinked. 

"We only use it on our worst enemies; In ancient times when people got too excited with their food, they eat themselves, like the Earth snakes. We use that saying to pray they get so clumsy they hurt themselves," Reina replied, "Masturbation is not as bad as literally cannibalizing yourself after a meal. So there is at least not cannibalizing yourself."

They were much like school children telling gross facts to one another which out of context would be fine, but for the Captain, he was hoping they would have conversations more fit for a dinner table at a bovine mafia's home. 

It didn't matter… The bovine men found Hotaru right away and approached the two of them. 

"Excuse me, Sir? The Boss has taken an interest in you," The bovine men addressed Hotaru specifically, ignoring Reina. 

Hotaru looked at Reina before speaking, "Umm… Well, I was just showing my lady friend around. She hasn't seen the man before, so if she can come see him as well…"

Hotaru was too polite to be amongst the fierce bulls surrounding the town. 

"You are quite soft-spoken… Like a housewife. Very well then. She shall get to see him for herself… but he'll have business with you specifically," the men said as they gripped Hotaru's arms firmly. 

"H-Hey!" Reina hated how they man-handled Hotaru. She followed suit, slithering like a snake chasing away another out of their turf. 

It didn't take long for the Boss himself to observe the both of them. He mumbled a bit, eyes widened at Reina as well as Hotaru, something that baffled the bovines for some reason. 

"Gentlemen, you are so easily fooled. But it is okay, I will treat our most esteemed guests from Planet Apophis very nicely," the Boss chuckled as if he was aware that Hotaru was trying to deceive him specifically. 

The goons left as they locked the doors, leaving Reina and Hotaru with the Boss man himself. 

"So a mouse tries to put on horns and calls himself a bull… You have balls to do such a maneuver," the bull said as he approached Hotaru, his torso towering over Reina's entire body for once. 

"Err… W-Well I…" Hotaru knew very well he was fucked. He wasn't a good distraction after all.

"It works out though, I never expected a mouse to have such a nice round pair of tits," The bull grinned. 

"P-pa-pardon?!" Hotaru squeaked. Usually those comments were addressed to Reina, not much to Hotaru who wasn't used to sexual harassment on this scale before. 

The bull lifted Hotaru's shirt up. Hotaru couldn't help but squeak even louder as the bull then ripped the shirt right off of him. 

"Sir? You know he's a guy, right?" Reina was about ready to hiss. It was normal for lamia to hiss when angered or threatened, but Reina was trying to keep composed. 

Hotaru couldn't help but cover himself. 

"I am just saying it like it is. Saying he has a cute pair of tits is like me saying you have a nice set of scales… Actually, I find it funny. You have a nice pair of tits yourself, not too big like some of the women on this planet and not too tiny. It's like my men won the lottery," the bull laughed. 

"What do you want with us?" Reina asked as she hugged and comforted the now flustered Hotaru. 

"Isn't it obvious? I always get what I want. What I want is some fresh milk," The bull replied as he licked his lips devilishly. 

"You mean…" Hotaru was fully aware of something Reina was confused about, especially when Hotaru covered his crotch as if he was already stripped down naked. 

"That's right. I have ways of making you serve me the milk, of course. Either through force or by some persuasion. I prefer the latter but sometimes I have no choice but the former. What are your choices?" The Boss chuckled as he caressed Hotaru gently. 

"It's okay Hotaru. I can join in if it gets too rough," Reina replied assuringly. 

"Ahhh… So she's your lover as well! A little unusual, but I can't object to such a lovely combination. First thing is first. I need for you to dress in this," The Boss declared snapping his fingers as a big breasted cow kemonomimi maid reveals a string bikini with a black and white splotch pattern resembling that of a cow hide from Earth, as well as a red collar with a cowbell attached to it. 

Hotaru gulped. He figured he had to dress in a certain manner. What was disturbing was how oddly thematic this all was on top of his cow horned headpiece Reina made for him as well as the furball stuck to his tail thanks to the Captain. 

"You are so well-behaved, I should probably reward you first," the Boss chuckled as Hotaru was reluctantly trying it on and watching it being very form fitting. The cowbell jingled as it should.

"R-Reward?" Hotaru asked. 

"Yes. We love rewards, don't we?" The Boss was talking down on Hotaru like he was a small child. He was very used to it from people that were definitely larger than him though he couldn't help but feel a bit offended. 

"Yes. We do," Hotaru tried to bite back the sass in his voice. 

"Good. Now let's start with showing me how your girlfriend likes to milk you," the Boss replied referring to Reina. 

"Guys… Can't really make milk, can they?" Reina felt awfully stupid. 

"Reina, he's referring to… Well…" Hotaru was so scared of angering the Boss even though the Boss up to this point showed a bit of patience with them both. 

"Go on… Tell her the truth," The Boss raised his hand as if to control Hotaru with ushering fingers. 

"He wants to make me cum," Hotaru's face was red when he said this. 

"OH," Reina got the picture. 

"Go ahead, Princess… Take as much time as you need," the Boss said assuringly to her. 

Reina was aware Hotaru was supposed to be a honey pot of sorts. Though to think this was what the Boss was into was something else. 

Reina however knew that Hotaru had a special spot that would entice a bull who was as much as a stud as Skippity and Scarlett brought him up to be. 

Reina pulled down the bikini bottom though from behind as she lifted Hotaru's tail up. The Boss raised a brow as Reina opened her mouth and began her attempt to tease this pent up bull. 

Hotaru squeaked, "R-Reina!! What are you doing? That's my b-bu-buh-b-butt!!! And it's right in front of this… Very important figure!" 

"But this is also where your special spot is," Reina purred as her tail swayed around, like a snake playing in the sand. 

Hotaru closed his legs even though an erection was emerging from within the bikini bottom, struggling to escape. He covered his mouth to stifle moans. Reina was giving him the act of analingus, something that Hotaru thought was wrong for a girl to do, especially a girl as sweet and kind as Reina. Reina though had to show the Boss a good time somehow. The Boss didn't object to this at all.

"Is he… Sensitive up there as well?" The Boss asked Reina. 

Reina attempted to lift her tail up as she tried to use her tail to tease Hotaru's breasts. She thought of when Hotaru taught her what paizuri was and how her breasts felt with his penis in between them. She was hoping to give Hotaru a similar sensation using her tail. 

"Ahh… Paizuri. So you are no strangers to that on Apophis either," the Boss grinned as Hotaru's body reacted to Reina's tongue and tail much to his delight. 

"Mmm… Y-yes… I taught her that!" Hotaru admitted. 

"You did? You're naughtier than I imagined. This is perfect," the Boss huffed. 

"Ahhhnnn…" Hotaru couldn't help but moan. The cowbell jingled thanks to Reina's tail

"You want to be milked, don't you, boy?" The Boss replied as he began to undress himself. 

Hotaru squeaked as he orgasmed from a jerked reaction from Reina's tail and Reina slamming her tongue against his prostate.

As the cum landed on the Boss's face, Hotaru was horrified to see the Boss just shrug it off and lick it up from his face.

Reina was in awe right with Hotaru. 

"How about this. You treat yourself with whatever you want from this lovely lady… but this time that ass is mine, as well as your tits," The Boss's breath was hot up against Hotaru. 

Hotaru gulped. 

"C-Can she wash her mouth out first?" Hotaru asked. 

"Go right ahead. You have been quite cooperative," The Boss chuckled.

After the mouth washing it was clear why Hotaru asked. He was passionately kissing Reina, as if he was never going to see her again, as he was thrusting inside Reina's opened pouch, where her opened labia squeezed Hotaru for a bit. Of course, the Boss had to insert himself in somehow. 

He pulled Hotaru's tail as he yelped, and began to lubricate him with his fingers. Hotaru couldn't help but cling onto Reina more as the both of them were somehow off the surface of the bed. 

Another one of the hands of the Boss were right to fondling Hotaru's moobs, sometimes called pecs. Hotaru couldn't help but whine every time he parted lips from Reina. 

"Reina, hang in there! I am so sorry!" Hotaru couldn't help but sob. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about, love," Reina said assuringly as she thrusted Hotaru inside of her, her voice as soft as honey in this instance. 

The Boss finally put himself in as Hotaru covered his mouth as if he was about to gag. It hurt how big this bull was, his body aching from the reaction of his slow but eventually faster thrusts. Hotaru cried. He thought he was going to die, as he clung onto Reina like a baby clung onto his mother. 

Reina was alarmed as the Boss really was going at it with his shaft literally breaking Hotaru apart. This was supposed to be a distraction! Hotaru was definitely in pain. 

As Hotaru cried out as he came, the Boss was fortunate enough to pull out of Hotaru and come on him instead, his semen landing on them both. 

"My wife died of childbirth, so I don't feel so bad about doing such acts like this if it means I can do it with such beautiful creatures such as yourselves. I'm up for another round… This time with just the mouse," The Boss laughed. 

Hotaru's eyes widened. 

"P-Please…" Hotaru was tearing up. 

"Now come on… You were doing so good taking me in so well… but you did good to inseminate your girlfriend. Let her relax while we have the fun," the Boss pulled Hotaru up as he licked Hotaru's nipples, the bikini top letting them slip off. 

"I… I… I am… Ahaaaan!" Hotaru wanted to say he was exhausted now and wanted to rest as well, only for a bull's tongue to go deep inside of him as well. Hotaru cried, the tongue went deeper than Reina's so it can do as it pleases. 

"I love how you taste. If only you were of my kind; I would have your milk always ready every morning before my work. It's the payment for them to have my loan sharks and gang members avoid their houses. Look at you. Unlike them you at least make such adorable sounds, like an abandoned puppy left to die," the Boss laughed as he got Hotaru to come a third time over his face. 

Hotaru was finally going to rest. He was panting next to Reina, who still had more energy enough to carry him slowly.

"Even your exhausted face is so cute… Your girl made the right choice to make you a keeper," The Boss said before Hotaru watched the mob close the door on him. At least that furball was gone but now he is stuck with that horrible cow-themed bikini and smelled like a men's locker room. He wanted a bath. 

_-_-_

Reina was washing Hotaru very carefully. It was clear Hotaru was just wanting to sleep. The bed was nice and warm for the both of them, but Reina wanted to remove that nasty bull's musk off of Hotaru. For once, the tail was sticky, just as Hotaru warned, but with gentle scrubbing on Reina's part, she was able to prevent Hotaru from noticing it. 

"You poor thing," Reina murmured after helping Hotaru out of the bath. Hotaru was still trembling like a newborn lamb. 

"Reina… The Captain better pay us for all of this…" Hotaru groaned as instead of wearing warm pajamas, he just landed onto the bed inside the ship and rolled himself inside the comforter. 

"I can assure you he will. I had to watch you get eaten by a wild savage beast for crying out loud!" Reina replied. 

"Mmm…" Hotaru murmured as he was in a nice blanket burrito and the warmth of Reina laying right next to him made him rub up against her longing for her to just hug him even in this state he was in of aching. 

"Should I cook something? Maybe some grilled catfish?" Reina asked. 

Hotaru shook his head, "I'm actually just happy resting like this. It reminds me of the first time we met in the dark."

Reina's eyes widened. To think Hotaru was saying these things. He was horrified during that time. He was dragged away from his family and forced inside a den of lamia. To think he was saying this in a positive light almost was horrifying.

"I… I am sorry I agreed to have you go through with this," Reina replied as she snuggled closer to Hotaru. 

"I am sorry I forced the Captain to compromise," Hotaru replied as he reached over to kiss Reina. Reina kissed him back of course but it was clear Reina was going to be the one awake while Hotaru was sound asleep for a bit. 

Especially when a hoof shoved through their door and a Minotaur grabbed the both of them once more.

_-_-_-_

Hotaru woke up next to Reina in a cell not that much different than the cell that Skippity had them locked up in initially. But it was here it was from Skippity arguing with the Boss again, something that made Hotaru hide behind Reina. 

"So you're telling me, the only way to get my men back is by returning the ruby?!" Skippity hissed. 

"You do realize that the people of Apophis are an endangered species due to the Zeldavyan Empire's invasion, right? The planet of Apophis is dead with the few survivors amongst the ones in the Star Sphere. There are men who would pay a hefty price for the scales of a lamia, or a mouse kemonomimi's company," The Boss huffed smugly. 

Reina and Hotaru both looked at each other. It had been a couple months for them since they had seen their family. Reina had a revelation almost as horrifying as Hotaru's when he saw Yuzu in her bedroom the night of her death. 

Hotaru pulled himself out of the blanket burrito to hug Reina, as she needed it right now, her tears dripping down her face as she was just told there really was a chance she could never see her parents again. She wailed. 

"Oh, great. You're making her cry! At least I had the balls not to tell her, you inconsiderate bastard!" Skippity snarled. 

"Inconsiderate? Who was it that pulled these two out of their home? And who was exploiting them for their own personal gain? If anything you were the inconsiderate one for not considering their feelings," The Boss was chuckling as it was clear he was calling out Skippity for his actions.

Skippity bit his lip. 

"I can have them perform for you one last time if that ruby is that important to you. I just want my daughter to have the best. She deserves it for all the shit she had gone through over the past few years; I believe if you want to be selfish, I have to be as well."

The Boss looked over at Hotaru again. 

Hotaru looked back at the Boss, his back beginning to ache again from what he put him through. 

"No… Keep the damn ruby… unless I can keep the lamia and you can have the rat boy," Skippity was trying to compromise in a sinister way. 

"No. As much as that is enticing for me, the mouse boy must accompany his darling lamia bride. I don't want him to go through what I had to. I am not as disgusting as you might think," the Boss replied. 

"Damn…" Skippity groaned as he looked away. 

"I would enjoy another visit from them eventually if you really are deciding to give up the ruby. Otherwise, the both of them will have to be my entertainment for the rest of their lives… A horned lamia… What would that look like I wonder," the Boss eyed Reina as Reina shuddered alongside Hotaru. 

"Grrr… You really are a hard nut to crack," Skippity snarled. 

"You're probably wondering why I knew it was you. I knew just from the surveillance cameras; a human tricking a bull to dance with the red cloth… It's easy to do on Earth but our planet we are smarter than that. I had to be sure my men were watching the whole mansion," the Boss then revealed surveillance footage of Raisinetto pulling the ruby off of the wedding gown like pulling a grape off of a vine. Skippity frowned. 

"That could have been Division 6."

"Yes, except those were YOUR modifications. We are quite familiar with the Space Pirate Skippity Marigold…" The Boss laughed. 

"Oof," Skippity was taken aback. 

"Now… It seems you really like Reina. She's like an Alexandrite… Ruby hair and Emerald scales… A deceptive jewel, isn't she? She was a good actress too. She was sincere in her love for the boy but she obscured that she did this all so you can nab the gem. And Hotaru is a good actor too, even though I can see right through that disguise," The Boss then pressed a button as soon a pink mist began to engulf them both. 

"Wait. What is that?" Skippity was alarmed. 

"An aphrodisiac gas… Soon their true natures will be revealed to you. You will understand why I will refuse to give you just the lamia for the ruby," The Boss laughed. 

And like that, Reina was on top of Hotaru, as Hotaru's clammy feverish expression looked back at Skippity before the both of them succumbed to lust. 

"Hotaru… You look delicious as always," Reina said as she thrusted her hips up against Hotaru's as Hotaru wrapped his legs around Reina. 

"R-Reina… When you keep staring at me like this… I can't help but feel entranced!" Hotaru cupped her breasts with his hands as the both of them kissed passionately. 

Skippity wanted to vomit. 

"The best part is that you tried to use me too. Trying to separate these lovebirds… You are the absolute worst man to ever exist to do something like that," The Boss clapped as Skippity groaned.

"Fine! Turn the gas off! I am taking both of them. Take the stupid ruby! You make me sick!" Skippity roared as he clanged on the force field keeping them inside. 

The Boss smirked as in the end he won and the pirates lost. 

_-_-_-_

END

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
